1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly to a semiconductor memory apparatus.
2. Related Art
In general, a semiconductor memory apparatus may store data or output data stored therein in response to a command inputted from an external device such as a memory controller.
Due to the high speed of the semiconductor memory apparatus and the memory controller, timing requirements must be met such that requested operations are done within a predetermined time after a command is inputted.
However, process variation of transistors, which form the semiconductor memory apparatus, may cause the performance of the requested operations to fall below the timing requirements.